The truth will come
by KayyBear92
Summary: I had a bit of inspiration for this from a nightmare I once. It's short and sweet not too much into it. Its my second attempt at writing so do bare with. I decided that instead of the traditional Final Destination theme I wanted to twist it so that the cursed one had nightmare that were so real and then they come true unless the truth is revealed. Can they accept the truth?


Family Nightmares Part Two

By Kay Elloway

The story begins with me. I'm Jessie. I'm stuck in this dream. It's not really a dream it's more my worst nightmare. I want to escape. I've tried to escape but I always end up in the same place. I don't know why I'm here talking to you now. No one can help me so what can I do? "Jessie are you ready to go? We have to go now or we will be late for your bothers concert." That's my mum, "yes mum I'm just coming." I'm going to my brother's concert. Adam has been working towards this for months and now his big day is finally here. I love my brother dearly. We are so close. He is 4 years older than me but that doesn't stop me from loving him like he is my twin. We have been through a lot really. My mum is quite ill so we have to look after her quite a lot. She's been really looking forward to this day as much as my brother. "JESSIE!" my brother is calling as I get to the bottom of the stairs. I ran into his embrace as he held it there for me. I spoke to him and told him everything would be okay. We got into the car and left. We had a long drive ahead of us. The concert was out of town so it was a long drive indeed. I don't remember half the journey according to mum and Adam I fell asleep not long after we left. Let's be honest we left at 8:30AM! Who leaves that early to take a 2 or 3 hour drive.

Anyway we arrived at the place Mum and Adam were happier than I'd ever seen them before. This made me so happy. I felt weird. I knew why I felt weird. It was back again to haunt me the dream. It was different this time. Every time, it ends differently but it's the same dream. I zoned out for a bit thinking about it and then I heard my brother call me. I looked up and they were on their way into the venue. I ran after them but at the back of my mind all I could think about was that dream. Wondering if I had that dream for a reason, would one of them actually happen or are they just horrible dreams haunting me for some reason. When we got inside and saw the venue my mind was blown.

It was amazing. The ceiling was high and beautifully decorated the stage was at the front of all the elegantly placed seats. Adam couldn't contain his excitement. "I can't believe that I am finally here!" I held his hand and admired the view. Then a man came along beside us and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Mr Dengo. I am in charge of operations here and you must be Adam" he held out a hand towards Adam. He shook the hand and replied "I am indeed very pleased to meet you sir. This is my lifelong dream to perform here with you and your team." I held on to my mother who couldn't believe her little boy's dreams were finally coming true. We let the boys talk and then Mr Dango pointed us towards the backstage area. He showed us around and then he showed us where Adam would be able to prepare. The thing that made us happiest the most was when Mr Dango took us up onto the stage Adam was so happy that he would be performing. We thanked Mr Dango for showing us around and then headed for our hotel where we would be staying. Mum had her own room and me and Adam had our own bed in a separate room. Mum bid us farewell and we all went to bed. That's when it all began.

I woke up and mum as shouting at me to get ready. I got up and out of bed to get dressed then I went downstairs. When I got downstairs mum said they had given her a bonus for working so hard. She told me she was taking me out shopping and that Adam had gone away for the weekend. I was reluctant at first but then mum was persistent that she wanted to take me out shopping as I had not been there for a while. We walked into town and started looking around. My main concern was getting my mum to but something for herself as she had not done this in a while. We walked all over town and got all sorts of different things. We went into a clothes shop and I asked her for a few things and we practically came out with the whole shop. They went down to the café in the middle of the shopping centre. "Mum what's with all the sudden spend on me I haven't really done anything that special?" I ask my mum. She looks at me and then takes my hand and says "you do loads for me Jessie I just wanted to repay you for it after all I usually spend all my invested in Adam and his crazy hobbies which we all know that he loves." I looked at her and we spent the rest of lunch chatting away and then it was time to go home which was when the nightmare really began. We walked across the bridge to where the lifts to go down to the train station were. We walked through the shopping centre and then we reached the bridge. Instead of the bridge being the way that it usually is it was full of wooden planks and there were gaps in the floor everywhere. My mum seemed to be quite normal about the situation. I looked over to her as she was about to climb over the bridge. I said to her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She took my hand like she did at lunch and she said to me "it's okay Jessie do you not remember they are refurbishing the bridge. This is the only way across." I took a step back. "Is there not another way can we not go the long way around?" Mum looked at me funny as if I was being stupid and that I had done this before. She started walking across and then I followed her out because I didn't want my mum to be on her own or get hurt. That's when disaster struck. Mum slipped and fell. I was holding on to her and she told me that this never happened before. I started crying and before I knew it mum let go. Then I followed after her as I felt really bad. Then I woke up screaming and crying in a cold sweat.

I awoke to Adam by my side and I instantly asked where mum was and she was just coming into the room as I asked. She came and sat beside my bed. I took her hand while Adam went to go and get me some water. I looked at her and told her that I loved her and I told her about the dream. She reassured me that it would never happen as it was a stupid idea. Adam brought me my water and sat down on the bed with me while I tried to get some rest for the morning and mum went back to her room. I explained again to Adam what happened. He held me in his arms and told me that things would be okay. Adam knew about the nightmares. He knew they were getting out of control faster and faster. Adam wanted to help me but I didn't think I needed help. Not at the time. When I think about it now I think that maybe I should have let him in. I wanted it to stop and I kept thinking to myself how? How do I get this nightmare to end? I woke up again and Adam wasn't there. I swiftly sat up and looked around. Adam wasn't there. For a minute I worried and then mum came through the door. She said to me "your just in time Adam is just left for the sound check." She looked at me so weird like she had never seen me like that before. I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. I knew it wouldn't be. It was a matter of when the night comes and it all starts again.

We arrived in the venue and I was happy to be there. I was happy to be there for Adam because this was his dream. I wanted to be happy at least. We went to the seats that were reserved for us. We sat down and then the show began. Adam came out with the others and he looked so happy. This is all he wanted. Mum held my hand tight. She knew that her baby boy's dreams were coming true. The concert began and Adam played beautifully. Everything was going really well. Then it got the end and I didn't want it to end. We went towards the backstage area. Adam came over to us and cuddled us both. Mr Dango came over to us and shook both of our hands. You have a very fine son with some great talent. Mum was ever so proud ad by the time we got to the hotel she was asleep. Me and Adam went down to have dinner in the restaurant down stairs. "So why does it keep happening?" he asked me gently. I looked down at the food that had just been brought to the table. I tried to break a smile but it just wasn't happening. "I don't understand either. I just want it to stop but all the specialist and the doctors just say its bad dreams but I think that it's much more that that because every time it feels real, like it's going to happen." He looked over at her while they ate "look I don't know what it is but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or to mum. You two are the only family I have left and I don't think that I could cope if I lost you both." He reached out and took her hand and she smiled gently at him "I'll try to avoid it at all costs." They finished up their dinner and went up to bed.

It was the same thing that night. I woke up and mum was right there telling me the same things. I almost panicked. We went into down and I nearly almost forgot that we were in a dream. We started talking about things and it was all so amazing. It was like something that I could only imagine. We went into nearly all the shops. We had so much shopping when we had finished. We went to our favourite café. We sat and talked nearly the whole afternoon. Then when we looked at the time it was nearly 3PM. "I suppose we should go and do some shopping your brother will be back this weekend." She smiled at me from the other side of the table and for a moment I was so happy. Then I realised, it was time and it was happening, again. We walked over to the bridge and yet again I was overly hesitant not to go across. Mum still had no idea why I kept refusing. I wanted to go round the other way but she was persistent that we needed to be home fast and this was the quickest way. There were people walking on the bridge already. I stopped and thought for one second 'why is this bridge the bain of my life?' They then began to walk across the bridge which for the first time was normal looking nothing strange. Then as soon as they got part way across the bridge started to crumble. At this point I am understandably terrified as I knew that this would happen. We began to run back the way we came and just as we reached the edge the bridge underneath my mother and I began to fall. I got to safety and I caught her before she fell. She was hanging over the edge. I didn't want to let go. I refused to let go and then all of a sudden mum let go of me. I screamed my heart out but before I could go down there after her some of the surrounding people stopped me. I couldn't bear the pain of losing her. Not like that I screamed out for help and then I woke up. Adam was there. He had been trying to wake me up. My hands were shaking and I was sweating. I looked at Adam and threw my arms around him. "I can't do this anymore" I sobbed in his arms. We didn't tell mum about it the next morning. We didn't want to worry her. We took a slow drive home and I made sure not to fall asleep. All along the drive home Adam held my hand tight. He hated seeing me like this but what could I do? There was nothing I could do. I wanted to try and make it right but nothing I seemed to do worked. We arrived home and I felt relieved. Mum was tired from driving so she went to bed and Adam got his laptop out and came to sit next to me. He found some stories on the internet on people who had the same problems as I did. "This could be the solution if these people found a way out then surely we can too." I looked at him "what if this isn't it and they don't want to see us?" He laughed "there's only one way for us to find out" he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He called the first person on the website and they agreed to see us. So the next day Adam and I drove around to meet them.

We pulled up to the house. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. I couldn't help but notice that it appeared at one point a mother and daughter lived together in harmony. I held Adam close me. We knocked on the door, a woman no older than 24 opened to door. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and she had been crying a lot. She wore ripped clothing and the house appeared to be unattended for years. She invited us in with a slight smile. I looked around the house and it looked like nothing had been touched for years. She offered us drinks and we said we were fine. We sat on a small sofa in front of the window and the woman sat in the chair opposite. She began to speak to us before we had even sat down. She spoke in a calm tone "you need to defeat what's in your head before it defeats you." I looked over at Adam and I cut him off before he went to say something "you're saying it's in my head and it will happen?" She looked up at me "I had these dreams for years upon years and nothing came of them except being scared every day of my life. Then one day I woke up and realised I didn't have the dream. I ran downstairs and told my mum who was over the moon so we decided it would be a good idea to go out and treat ourselves so we went down to the shopping centre in town and went to the cinema." She stopped and stood up in the chair and began to pace the room. "I told her I was excited and thanked her and she told me that she loved me. We went and got our tickets and our food and then we went to the screens upstairs. As we got towards the top of the escalator it collapsed and mum fell right to the bottom. I tried to wake myself up but as soon as I realised this wasn't a dream but in fact all reality I couldn't cope so I just don't know what to do any more. So I just stayed here and my family come and make sure that I get everything but it's never going to be the way it is." She sat back down in the chair that she stood from. "Mum used to sit here all the time. I don't ever want to leave it. It's like she's always here with me." Adam and I stood I finally spoke "I apologise for making you bring up all that." I swallowed hard "We will let ourselves out." Adam walked ahead of me and just as we got to the door the girl ran over and grabbed my arm "you NEED to get over this I wish this upon no one." She loosened her grip and then Adam took me out of the house and back into the car.

When we got home mum came into the living room where me and Adam were sat. "How come you two look so sad? What's the matter?" We both looked up at her and fed her a little lie. She didn't think anything of it and neither did we so we sat down and watched films for the night. At about 10:30PM mum decided that it was bedtime and we thought it would be best for us both to go to bed too. Adam knew full well that he had to go out to work tomorrow and there was no protecting me from what we knew was coming. I went to bed and we kept Adams bedroom next to mine. I didn't want to sleep so I decided it would be better to listen to my music. I lay in bed for at least two hours. I still couldn't sleep. I took my headphones out and turned on my side so I could watch the video I had put onto my phone. My body just wouldn't go to sleep and I really couldn't work out why. I suddenly had a thought. Maybe there was a reason that I was mad at her and this curse has come upon me and then I pulled the box out underneath my bed. I pulled out all the paperwork that it contained. Then I took the box and went into Adam's room. He turned over and turned his lamp on and began to rub his eyes. I sat in the bed beside him. "Adam look I think I have figured this thing out" I whispered to him. He looked through the box of documents. "Where did you get all this stuff?" he asked me. I told him the truth that I found them when I was 10 in mum's filing cabinet. I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. In a way I always knew. Adam was never my brother. I was adopted and I knew it. I had this feeling that didn't feel family but at the same time he was the best friend that I ever had. We stayed up all night talking about the situation. The morning came and then he had to leave for work. I went back to my own room and I wondered, wondered why this was happening. I knew that it wasn't really a big deal that I was adopted. I just couldn't understand. I wanted to tell my mum but I couldn't bring myself to it. She had done so much for me and we had come so far. I eventually got up and got dressed. I didn't want to but I did. Then mum came in and put the shopping on the kitchen surface. She looked over at me on the sofa and then turned around and asked me if I wanted to go shopping. I was feeling very low at this point. I decided it was a good idea to just go out and enjoy myself, so I text Adam to let him know that we were going into town. He told me to be careful and to call him if there were any problems. Adam worked in one of the shops near town. While we were on the bus mum turned around to me and told me that she had something to talk to me about. "I haven't told your brother yet because I want it to be a surprise. I managed to talk to the council and they have decided that they made a mistake in the calculation of the payments for us. They have backdated us about 5 years." I just looked at her and at this point I was not thinking straight I was more concerned that she hadn't told Adam yet. I asked her why she hadn't told him and she told me she wanted to get him to where he needed to be and that she had made some phone calls. We got off the bus in town and wondered around for a bit and then we had some lunch. Mum started looking at me funny. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the money sooner I just wanted to make you both happy." I looked at her and took her hand. "Mum I am just happy knowing that I have you and Adam in my life. " We went around the shopping centre shopping and buying things for Adam's big day. Mum really wanted this for Adam and now she could make it happen.

Then we went home and we needed to go shopping for party food. We got to the bridge and then it suddenly hit me. I didn't have the dream when I fell asleep and no bad feeling had arisen all day. At this point I was generally concerned. I didn't panic because I didn't want mum to panic. I called Adam and made him aware of the situation at hand. I tried not to panic. We got to the bridge and as we got onto it there was a huge crack. I looked towards the other side and it was beginning to fall down. We ran towards the way we came and it was exactly like my dream so I tried to wake myself up. There was no waking up it was real and it was happening. I didn't want it to happen. Then it happened. I managed to get to safety and I was holding on to mum telling her that it would be okay. I called Adam who was already on his way here. I held to my mum who was just about holding on. "I'm sorry mum" I told her. I didn't know what to say and she started telling me stories of when I was a kid. I told her to stop this was not what I wanted. I thought it was about time to tell her. "Mum I know that I'm adopted I found all the paper work and I've kept it in my room since I was 10. Don't blame yourself. I just wanted to be a part of my own family so I've been angry for so long but now I realise you are my family." She looked at me and tears started to fall from her face. Then all of a sudden from somewhere behind me a hand came past and helped me pull my mother up from danger. I held her in my arms while she cried. In front of me sat the girl we went to visit. "I knew you could do it" she said to me. She smiled at me and the got up and went home. As mum calmed down Adam came over to us and made sure that we were both okay. We went home and that was the end of it, the end of my nightmare. I was more than happy with the family I had and everyone was happy. After a couple of weeks I went back to see that girl. She opened the door and as I walked into the house I noticed she had cleaned up and everything looked really nice. I walked into the kitchen as she led me through the house. She offered me a drink but I refused. "What's your name I never found out" I asked her. She walked over to me and stood in front of me while we talked. We talked about how she knew that I would be able to do it. "I knew it as soon as you came here the first time. You believed and you wanted it to stop. I believed in you." I smiled at her. She leaned into my ear and whispered "my name is Kenia." She slowly leaned back until we were face to face. I felt her hand on mine and then I felt our lips touch. Her other hand touched my face. "Thank you" I muttered before she pulled my face into her lip and kissed me. It felt right and I returned the kiss with so much passion. The story therefore ends with a happy ending for now. We both get together and we told my mum and Adam and that's about it. I manage to sort my life out and I am more than happy. I hope I will never have to write to you again with a sad tale but if you want to know what happens to Kenia and I you may have to wait.

6


End file.
